


A Mundane Look into Volleyball (a guide by Minho Lee)

by PayingNoMind



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Kinda, M/M, Oh right also in LA, Open to Interpretation, Slice of Life, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, does Jisung like him back, haikyuu!! - Freeform, minho realizes he has a crush on Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayingNoMind/pseuds/PayingNoMind
Summary: Changbin sighed loudly like he had accepted the fates of the universe.“Alright but if I find you sleeping in the gym again, I’ll have Chan lecture you about the negatives of overworking.”“Chan has a daddy kink, not sure if he’s the best to take advice from,” Minho countered.Somewhere in downtown, Chan sneezed, headphones bundling into the sidewalk below.orThe average mundane highschool volleyball career of Minho Lee, who’s anxious about 1. Volleyball and 2. A sunshine boy named Jisung Han.





	A Mundane Look into Volleyball (a guide by Minho Lee)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I miss Haikyuu!! so very much that I’ve cried way too much at it especially for akaashi. a k a a s h i.
> 
> This also isn’t beta read because it’s 1:26 AM-ish, I’m very very brain dead.

Minho Lee is not a coward. But faced upon the cheers and bright lights of the stadium, he couldn’t help but feel small. Being the libero, the main line of defence, he often took the small spotlight in the back. Now, all he saw were eyes, watching him every time he received.

He scraped his shoes on the glistened floor and took a deep breath.

One to sail away the anxiety.

——

“Minho!” 

The boy in question turned and immediately felt his mood lift. “Jisung, hey.”

The younger beamed as he snuck his arms around his friend. Minho ruffled his blond hair as Jisung squeezed tighter. Eyes gleamed into his own.

“I got onto the team, just like I promised!” he exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down with Minho in tow. The latter laughed, feeling his world go up and down. “I’m gonna be the best fucking setter ever!”

For a second, Minho felt his heart stop at his friend’s cuteness. His cheeks coloured with fondness as he quietly rubbed Jisung’s ear. 

He couldn’t wait to play volleyball with his best friend again.

Before the two could celebrate more, a sharp whistle echoed through the gym. All heads turned to the captain, the co-captain hanging back in the shadows.

The captain had a friendly grin and an overall friendly presence, blond curls falling over his forehead. He clicked his tongue as the team gathered forward.

“G’day everyone, welcome back from the summer holiday! I’m Christopher Bang, but for the love of god, just call me Chan.

To the second years, it’s my promised and honoured duty to tell you that y’all better have been practicing cause we’re jumping into it by doing jump serves!”

Minho groaned along with the second years. Chan really didn’t slack off at all when it came to volleyball. He shared a look with fellow second year Hyunjin as the other second year, Changbin, sighed behind the captain.

He felt Woojin and Chan smirking at them.

“Anyways before we get to all those fun exciting exercises, I’d like to say a few words to our newbies.”

Minho eyed the paper Chan pulled out and almost groaned again as he realized what it was. Jisung looked at him with confusion and the older could only shake his head.

So, in the most robotic voice he probably mustered, Chan began to cursedly speak. 

“Our dear principal Jinyoung Park, would like to state that if anyone goes through the cabinet and finds, in quotes, incriminating photos of him in clear clothing, end quote, that they best—“

Starting there, Minho started to lose focus and turned to the poor, distraught first years, who were taking all of this in like the fools they were.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hyunjin inch closer to him, a disgusted expression in his face.

“I hate how he hasn’t gone over the worst part yet,” his friend spoke over the monotonous voice of their captain.

Minho snorted and rolled his eyes. “It’s a miracle that he hasn’t busted out laughing.”

“At least he ditched the cult thing,” Hyunjin reasoned with great relief, a minute in. 

“—and to make sure you are all accommodated, we’re gonna pretend I didn’t say any of that hot garbage.” The captain tore his eyes off the page and crumpled it in his hands. 

“Instead, us third and second years would like to challenge the first years to a match,” Chan concluded, chucking the roll of paper out the window. 

Oh, did Minho soak up the horrified looks on the first years’ faces. He remembered when he was them, such a long time ago.

A small first year squeaked as he raised his hand. Changbin, the ever so gracious co-captain, snorted loudly before gesturing to go ahead.

The small kid, who upon further discovery was in braces, shuffled in front of Jisung. Minho noted that his best friend seemed pretty miffed over the match thing. He’d have to make it up to him later.

“I-It’s four against five, that’s n-not exactly fair,” he said, staring evenly at Chan. 

The captain smiled, most likely proud of the kid. Even Changbin looked a little fond of him. “Yes, which is why I’ll be sitting out as the ref. I’m sure both teams will do great.”

The kid nodded quickly and silently tucked himself back in the group of first years. Woojin clapped his hands and stepped forward. 

“Before we forget, let’s start with introductions. I’m Woojin, I’m a third year and I play middle blocker. Free hugs are always available.”

“Changbin, second year setter. Ask me if you need anything, whether it’s tutoring or volleyball advice.”

“I’m Hyunjin and a wing spiker. If you need to get off the hook from any third year—“

“Hey!” both of the third years said in unison.

“—then you’re welcome to come to me.”

Then all eyes were on Minho. His heart beat out harder as his palms began to sweat. He locked gazes with Jisung as he took a big breath in. 

He could do this again.

“Lee Minho, libero. If any of you need help with receiving, please come ask.”

Immediately, small braces kid gasped. “I’m gonna be a libero too!”

However, Minho felt himself still staring at Jisung. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest as Jisung grinned at him. It raced up his arms and he shivered. 

This was a new type of feeling.

——

Minho dove for the ball, aiming it at Changbin. As expected, it sailed towards the setter smoothly, allowing Woojin to get a perfect hit from a perfect set.

“Nice kill Woojin!” Chan cheered beside him, bear hugging him as Changbin patted his back. “Let’s get the next one!”

He took a glance at the scoreboard, a new crawling sense of dread overtaking him, which didn’t make sense. They were doing fine.

11-14.

They were catching up, it was still the second set. They could still get there.

He mulled over his next move while Seungmin got ready to serve. Their pinch server took a while to rein in his nerves, but once he did, he was killer.

Then a voice shot through his thoughts.

“Pssst, Minho!”

The boy’s head whipped towards the direction of the voice, only for him to stare evenly into Jisung’s eyes again.

He tilted his head in confusion as the younger smiled. “I know you’re feeling anxious again. Remember what we practiced, ok?”

While he couldn’t stop the blush rise up his cheeks and the small punch to Jisung’s arm, he could try to stop panicking.

“Thanks Jisung.”

The whistle blew as Seungmin stepped beside him. He smirked as the younger jumped and served.

As the ball flew to the other side of the court, Minho took another deep breath.

Two actually, to reassure himself.

——

It was nearly dark. Which wasn’t saying much since it was winter in LA, but still. The sun still burned down eventually, even in hell’s beach resort.

Minho had hung back in the gym to practice setting. While it seemed pointless to probably a lot of non-volleyball people he knew, he made sure that he knew how to set in case of an emergency.

An hour ago, Changbin had left with one of the newbies Seungmin, calling him nuts for staying this late for the sport.

“You’ll wear yourself out dude, just take a breather for a day,” Changbin had said, halfway out the door. 

Seungmin popped back in, with his own comment. “If the official setter on our team is telling you to relax a bit, you probably should.”

Minho growled at them and was about to berate them when a certain sunshine boy plopped out of nowhere. 

“I’ll practice with him, don’t worry bro!” Jisung called back, slinging an arm around his shoulders. 

It probably looked funny since Jisung was marginally shorter than him, and it seemed Seungmin agreed.

The younger snorted in amusement before slithering away, Changbin only sighing loudly as he followed up with him. 

“Alright but if I find you sleeping in the gym again, I’ll have Chan lecture you about the negatives of overworking.”

“Chan has a daddy kink, not sure if he’s the best to take advice from,” Minho countered.

Somewhere in downtown, Chan sneezed, headphones bundling into the sidewalk below.

“Still, he’s a good leader,” Changbin called out, fiddling with his earring. “He cares a lot about the team.”

Minho and Jisung immediately softened. “Of course we know,” Jisung replied in a quiet voice.

Minho only nodded, but that seemed enough for their co-captain.

“I’ll see you guys on Monday.” He paused. “Work hard but not too hard.”

Jisung brightened up at the door closed and Minho swore he was almost blinded by the staggering light that was his friend.

“Let’s start!” Jisung excitingly shouted, grabbing the nearest volleyball and running across the gym to set.

Minho could only stare for a bit before the ball came flying towards him, high in the air.

His feet moved on their own as his heart started to beat faster, sweat gathering on his temple. His hearing tuned out around him and he could only focus on the ball. The gym light darkened as Minho spun, directly below the volleyball and-

Last second, Minho shifted positions and bumped it back instead, the feeling of fear draw closer together inside him. For a split second, his eyes met with Jisung’s confused ones and he felt the shame rise in him. 

Minho should’ve set that but he didn’t. Why didn’t he? Why couldn’t he have done it? It was a perfect set up, but what wasn’t clicking?

While he was quiet in his thoughts, Jisung tossed to him again. Which led him to doing the only thing he knew he could do, the only thing that made him feel connected with the ball.

Another bump. And another. A sideways receive. The burning sensations crawling up his arms.

Finally, after a couple minutes of repetitive rhythm, Jisung caught the ball instead, whiplashing Minho back into the present.

“You’re anxious again.”

How blunt.

Minho scoffed at the younger. “Am not.”

Jisung looked at him with an irked expression. “Am too.”

“Am not.”

“You clearly are, we’re not playing this game Lee Minho,” and Minho did well to shut up. An angry Jisung is never a merciful one.

Jisung heaved a long sigh and walked to the elder’s side. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on inside your head all the time. I’ll always support you and shit, but you gotta tell me how to help you.”

“I don’t know how you’ll help me,” Minho huffed, crossing his arms. “I deal with this almost bi-weekly, worst possible outcome is a nap to clear my head.”

The younger seemed to take this in account for a minute before clapping his hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t we try breathing exercises?”

Minho looked at him with an ‘are you kidding look’ before turning his eyes to the floor. “That sounds ridiculous.”

“But you’ll never know if you don’t try,” Jisung countered, dropping the ball onto the wooden floor. “I think we should at least attempt this.”

“We?”

If Minho had looked up faster, he might’ve noticed Jisung’s blush spread across his cheeks. “Yeah, I mean it’ll help both of us right? I know you think I don’t need it, but sometimes we all gotta be reassured that what we’re doing is right. Playing volleyball with you is the best feeling though, so I don’t think we’ll need that reassurance often if you feel the same.”

There it was again, the feeling.

Affection bloomed inside his chest and Minho almost felt himself choke up. This feeling was almost suffocating. The more he stared into Jisung’s chestnut eyes, the more he felt at peace. 

If he strained his ears, he swore he could’ve heard the small pitter pattern of rain, in tandem with his beating heart.

Jisung seemed to notice the rain too and reacted faster, glowing pink dancing on his face. He broke eye contact as he coughed.

“Raining in LA? Must be luck of the gods.”

Minho blinked and snapped out of the trance he was in. What just happened?

“Yeah I guess. I should head home soon.”

“Same with me. I’ll help with the cleanup.”

They didn’t speak while they locked everything up, but by the time Jisung had turned his back and left, Minho was bursting at the seams with unspoken words and epiphanies.

He had a fucking crush on Han Jisung.

Shit.

——

“Timeout for the red team!”

The libero felt as if he was dying of thirst. He snatched his water bottle and instantly felt the cold water pass through all his organs. The best feeling to have during a game if he was gonna be honest.

“Hey drink slowly, can't have you choking and dying,” Hyunjin called out, patting Minho’s back, increasing the chances of choking.

All he could do was lightly glare.

“Gather around kids,” Coach Sungjin boomed over the cheers in the crowds. Immediately, all of the team was around him. “We’re on fire right now, but we gotta get those last two points. Chan, try blocking cross instead of straight. Seungmin, switch positions with Felix. Minho, trying diving for the ball more often, but be careful for those poles.

This way we might be able to counter and win the game. It’s big too, once you guys win the Junior Tournament, it’s gonna get better from there. Alright, JYP Wolves on three!”

Like always, Sungjin carried a knowing presence. Chan was their leader but Sungjin knew how the game worked and helped them along the way as an ex-pro himself.

Minho would always be amazed at their coach.

“1–“

His hand was immediately followed by Jisung’s hand and soon others. He lightly intertwined fingers with the younger.

“2–“

At that moment, under the blinding lights, Minho gripped Jisung’s hand and stared at him. 

He will win this for him, he will win it for them. He will win it for his cats back at home and his mother, who was most likely watching the game with a tense shoulder.

But most importantly, they’ll win it.

Minho’s edge of the world darkened as he took a breath in. He got this.

“—3!”

Three for them.

——

“—4, 5, 6, 7, 8,” his dance tutor called as he kicked a leg up onto the bar. Light filtered into the studio, the blinds shuttering every time a gust of wind blew through. 

Some people called him amazing, some crazy. They would always say things like ‘Minho, isn’t dance too much? It’ll probably affect your volleyball career,’ or ‘Wow, you prodigy! Nothing is too hard to for you!’

To which, he would say shut it. A lot of people who didn’t know him would call him bitter or a brat for saying that. How his talent was wasted on someone like him.

He wanted to believe they were wrong. Everything was hard, school, sports, even the weather. Dance and volleyball were so much some days, but he loved both sports equally. He doesn’t regret all of his hard work. 

He tried acting modest for a while, but when a stranger pins all of his blood, sweat, and tears on pure talent, it grew to the point where he didn’t care.

Talent is a myth, so whatever.

“Minho! Pay attention!” the dance tutor yelled at him, oh was he internally ranting again? 

Startled, his thigh felt a bit too stretched and he winced. “Sorry sir!”

A loud sigh erupted from the other man as he let his leg down. “I told you not to call me that, it makes me feel old!”

Following him, Minho giggled once he foot touched the ground. “But you are old Yugyeom!”

“I’m only a year older than you! This kid….”

They met at a summer camp a year ago, where Minho discovered that the older went to the sister school, JYP Dance Academy. They bonded over their shared struggles (and also the fact they had no idea what JYP means) and once the camp ended, they became pretty good friends.

Almost best friends, but Jisung still proudly held that title.

“Well maybe once your back stops cracking, I’ll stop calling you that,” Minho replied lazily, stretching his leg again.

“You’re such a pain, I wonder how Jisungie deals with you every day when I only see you every Sunday,” the older pondered, going back into position.

That’s when Minho unintentionally blushed. To be honest, he wasn’t sure why but the mere mention of the boy’s name seemed to have an effect on him. It wasn’t subtle either, judging by the look on Yugyeom’s face.

“Wait….”

“Not like that!” Minho backtracked, whipping his leg off the bar. “Don’t you dare speak another word!”

Yugyeom gaped like a fish before holding up his pointer finger and nodding. He casually went to stretch his arms, walking away from the younger for a bit. Minho only sighed in relief, but he should’ve known that the peace would not last when Kim Yugyeom was in the building.

It only took 9 minutes.

“So, Han Jisung—“

“We’re not discussing this.”

“Best friend of 7 years—“

“Kim Yugyeom, I swear to god.”

“Squirrel kid, the one with the puffy cheeks—“

“YUGYEOM!” Minho screeched, tackling the older onto the floor. His face felt burned and the need to cover up his face was promising. The taller boy struggled to get him off his back as they rolled around the studio.

“Get off me, I didn’t even say shit!”

“You’re such a child Yugyeom, Jesus!”

“Fucking hypocrite!”

They struggled a bit more before collapsing onto the mirror. The room was silent except for the sounds of breathing. Minho turned his head to an expecting Yugyeom and sighed.

“Maybe.” Minho ran his hand through his hair.

To his surprise, instead of shouting, the older boy just nodded and stared out the window. There was something more to his words as he spoke. “You’ll get there kid.” 

That was enough for Minho got up and turned on the playlist to start again.

“Get up loser, we’re dancing away our repressed emotions,” he simply stated as he got into position. Yugyeom widened his eyes in brief shock before laughing and getting up as well.

It was enough.

——

One breath, two steps away. He swears he feels the air of the ball as he desperately dives towards it.

They’re so close, they’re on the touch of the horizon.

Three shouts behind him echo into his ears but he can’t seem to hear them.

All he knows is that he’s straining for the ball in front of him. He knows he can get this.

A fourth shout spreads across as the ball touches—

——

“Minho.”

Minho’s eyes shift around the younger boy and psycho analyzes every feature before he speaks. Seems to happen when things like crushes appear.

Even though it’s not even been a year, Jisung has gotten taller. His hair’s grown longer and he’s definitely getting eye bags no matter how much he denies it. But the difference is that his are still filled with colour, even if both of them are tired. Oh yeah, he also dyed his hair blue, which is a really nice look on him.

He asked Minho to walk home with him again. While it is a little scary when the sun dropped to night, it really accents Jisung’s good features, which is basically all of him.

In all, he’s Jisung. 

Wait what was he saying again?

“Minho!”

The boy in question snaps up. “Yeah what’s up?”

Jisung’s face goes impossibly red before huffing. “God, you drive me mad sometimes!”

This is new. Minho blinks. “I, uh, what?”

“The game! You’re stressed about it!” Jisung makes this point by stomping a little.

“Isn’t everyone?” Minho confusingly half-yells, tripping over a sidewalk crack.

“Yeah so what I’m saying is….” he deliberately trails off so Minho can fill in the blank. That’s when he gets it.

“Oh no no no no no,” he says.

“We’re visiting Chan’s place.”

Needless to say, Minho complains and pleads the whole way there. He goes through the five stages of grief within the ten minute walk to their captain’s place. 

“Jisung, baby, please I’m not even hung up about it, it’s fine!”

“Lies.”

Two minutes, denial. The lady at the corner deli scoffs as they pass by.

“Jisung Han, if we don’t turn around this instant I’m going to….” 

“Going to what?”

“....”

Anger doesn’t last long when all your threats are usually school-related. Or involving a certain best friend. 

“What if we go another day? We still have a week until the competition. I’ll do your chem homework for you!”

“Minho Lee, you failed chem last year and I know this because you literally cried for 4 hours about it.”

Bargaining also doesn’t work. They’re halfway there at this point and the busy street starts to turn into a weird pocket of suburban mess. 

“Please, Jisung, I love you. If I see Chan on weekends I will cry.”

“I love you too, but honestly, Chan is not that bad.”

In hindsight, bargaining and depression go hand in hand. At least Minho attempted crocodile tears before a perfectly placed soccer mom covered her son’s eyes. Good ego boost.

“Alright fine, let’s get this over with.”

“Jesus, finally.”

Of course, acceptance only happens at the doorstep. Minho stares in dismay as Jisung taps the rust-coloured door. For a few seconds, he’s left with hope.

That’s when he hears the thundering footsteps inside and the door swings open to reveal the Australian in all of his gloriousness. “Hey guys, what brings y’all here?”

Jisung beams. “Well, we’re here to chill out, with the game coming up and all. We thought you would be able to help.”

“This was all his idea.” Minho mutters and kicks at the grass a little.

Either way, Chan doesn’t seem to care. He shrugs and gestures for them to come inside. “We’re all playing Smash right now, it’s cool that some other captains are here right?”

“Yeah totally, good to meet new people!” Jisung sparks out before Minho can protest. The younger boy grabs his arms and practically drags him in. 

By the look on his face, Chan finds this amusing. Especially when Jisung basically attempts to chuck Minho up the stairs. 

“Chris, where are you? This can’t be a team effort without the team!” A voice calls from upstairs as Minho tries to thwart Attempt #2.

Wait.

He knows that voice.

“Yugyeom?” he whispers, but seems like he might as well have yelled it as Yugyeom’s head pops out immediately.

“It’s YOU.”

His head snaps go Jisung, who’s more shellshocked with Chan than anything. A crack echoes off the walls.

“SQUIRREL KID!”

Several things happen at once.

“Squirrel kid?” Jisung meekly repeats. He looks to Minho, who’s seriously contemplating jumping out of the window.

Chan’s mouth snaps open, as if he can’t believe his eyes. There’s no words spoken, and if he’s gonna be honest, that’s sounds worse.

The last thing to happen is the array of heads peeking out of the corner. A boy with pink hair and a solo cup appears, seemingly unaware at the situation. Vaguely, Minho knows him from a magazine a couple months ago but can’t quite seem to place him.

“Chan, who’re these kids and why are we all freaking out?” Pink hair slurps loudly from the swirly straw. “I hope it’s because one of them is an actual Isabelle main, unlike someone who foolishly claims to be.”

One of the heads snap towards pink hair and scoffs. “You’re shit at Corrin, don’t even talk bullshit.”

Meanwhile, Minho and Jisung stand at the bottom of the staircase in a daze. Minho especially since he feels like they’re missing out on something.

Chan and his good old best pal buddy Kim Yugyeom seem to have snapped out of it. 

“Yeah, you can't talk dude,” Yugyeom says, staring down Pink hair. Chan continues for him. “Stop smashing side B and maybe we can agree.”

Pink hair tuts. “Corrin’s side B is a gift and if you can’t find a way around that then too bad.”

Minho should really say something. Maybe along the lines of ‘hey I was right let’s go home’ to Jisung or ‘Yugyeom’s right, side B is a coward’s way out’. But he’s really slow apparently on this fine day, as Jisung, speak of the devil, shoves him aside and says,

“What’s Smash?”

A crack resounds in the foyer as every head is turned. Pink hair clears his throat. “So that’s why we’re freaking out.”

Five minutes later, they’re sitting there with about 9 other growing boys, crowded around a TV. Minho sits meekly at the back corner of Chan’s bed while Pink hair shows Jisung the mechanics of the Switch. 

He’s so enraptured of Jisung’s pout that he doesn't notice Yugyeom sliding next to him. 

“Fair play Minho Lee, I get where you’re coming from.”

Minho spits out his drink in the most discreet way he can (which is letting the liquid pour back into the cup) before smacking the older’s arm.

“Don’t you dare,” he whispers in what he hopes is a menacing tone. Yugyeom only cackles at this. In the corner of his eye, his best friend glances at him.

“I’m kidding.” Minho glares. “I swear, you funky little hamster.” The older tsks and swings his arms behind his head.

“Why are you even here anyways, last time I checked, you’re not a captain of a volleyball team?” the younger inquires, genuinely confused. Last time he checked, Yugyeom couldn’t even set the ball properly.

Yugyeom scoffs. “I could ask you the same thing, but I’m actually Chan’s closest friend in Online History 12, so I invited myself.”

“Seems like something you’d do.”

“Asshole,” he responds, coyly smiling as he takes a huge sip from the soda can. Minho feels too tired to muster a glare so he decides to sigh instead.

“Alright I think Jisung’s got it,” Pink hair announces, watching a dog mayor jump up and down on screen. Minho’s proud to say that he only internally screamed for 6 less seconds when Jisung turned to grin at him.

Unfortunately, this is only because he’s woken up from his Jisung freak out when he remembers who Pink hair and the rest of the posse is.

“Good job Jungkookie! And this bastard was worrying if he was going to be a good captain this year psh. Look at him, being hip with the kids.”

Oh. Minho sits up straighter, staring at Pink hair, Jungkook, and realizes that he’s literally sitting in a room filled with volleyball gods. The fatigue is figuratively smacked out of him.

Jisung gets it the same time he does because his eyes get wider than they usually are and he stiffens.

Jeon Jungkook, captain of BigHit High’s Crows. One of the best wing spikers in the goddamn state, nay, THE absolute best. 

The sweat gathers in his palms.

“First off, I say we vote to cut out Seokmin’s tongue for the sole purpose of never hearing those words again,” Jungkook deadpans and Minho can’t even force laughter as few chuckles erupt. Even Jisung, despite looking vastly uncomfortable.

But then Jungkook ducks his head down. “In any case, I’m just worried. How’s Seungkwan dealing anyways?”

A boy with black hair sighs and shakes his head fondly. Luckily, it seems like Minho’s brain stopped short circuiting and picks up the name before he can embarrass himself.

Lee Seokmin, current captain of the Pledis Constellations and a fucking legend in the setter community.

“He’s honestly super worried like you are, but I’m planning on telling him to cut it out. In a nice way, where we all cuddle and drink tea.”

A series of cooes erupt, but Minho just places names on the other two boys.

Jaehyun Jung from Soo-man Secondary. Jacob Bae, from Creker Highschool. Both in the top 3 for middle blockers in the state. He’s heard stories of when they were competing against each other and they both were stuck in air battles for so long that the ref got overwhelmed and quit on the spot.

Minho was among kings and he was just one tiny peasant.

“You guys—you’re like—what,” Jisung blubbers out, fumbling with the controller. Chan smacks his forehead.

Jaehyun perks up from his spot on the carpeted floor. “Wait, did you guys not know who were were?”

“No, I, uh, maybe,” Minho blurts out as Jisung keeps tripping over words. 

He closes his eyes and breathes out through his nose. “We’re just embarrassed because Jisung basically spent 10 minutes talking to his idol about a dog and he never noticed.”

He observes as half the room bursts into hideous laughter and the other into embarrassed sighs. Yugyeom in particular is wheezing and crying. 

“Oh my god, really?” Jaehyun coughs up a lung. “God, don’t feel bad, Jungkook’s been in worse first encounters.”

Jacob nods at this as said idol stares off into the window. Minho can relate, he too heavily disassociates when social cringes occur. 

“Once he was talking to one of the girl’s captain, Rosé and he randomly yelled ‘I’m a Pan’. Funniest shit ever, don’t even know what caused it,” Chan adds on, taking a swig. “All though let’s be honest, who’s even straight in this economy. She turned out to be bi and now we’re all besties.”

Jungkook huffs, really looking like a cherry. “Ok look, she asked and I went stupid. Not my fault I’m a default panicked Virgo gay.”

“Who even says that, we should cut out his tongue instead,” Seokmin counters, almost tipping the drink off the desk. 

As the captains continue to banter, Minho oddly feels himself getting calmer. He honestly thought he’d have to go home, but being surrounded by people actually helped for once.

Wow, he needs to write the date down for ‘Minho finally had his social awakening.’

He feels Jisung drift closer to him and the warm fuzzy feeling intensifies. His hand is suspiciously close to his own.

“Was I right?” he whispers as Jacob attempts to fake stab Yugyeom for suggesting that astrology signs are useless to society as a whole. 

Minho curls his hand into the other’s without looking. “Kinda I guess. None of them match the intensity when their not playing, so that took off a lot of the edge.”

“Yeah,” is all he says, interlacing their fingers. “They’re just human, even if two of them believe that the stars actually affect the future.”

Minho pretends to be offended. “Horoscopes are everything, did you know that the prediction yesterday was absolutely right?”

“And what was it, oh great one?” Jisung snorts saying this. Chan and Jaehyun start overdramatically sobbing over Yugyeom’s body. Jungkook bows to Jacob for ‘killing’ the beast. It looks like a renaissance painting.

He smiles. “It said I needed to be wary of closets. So I was and nothing happened.”

“That’s dumb. That’s so fucking dumb.”

Minho snorts. “I know but you lo-“

He almost says it. But, it’s not right at the moment. Which is weird because they say it all the time. It just doesn’t seem right.

“-ve to tell me about how flat earthers are really aliens from a flat planet.”

The confused rage on Jisung’s face was almost worth it before he started swinging aimlessly at him.

“Shut up, we were high!” he yells smacking Minho’s shoulder on last time. “Besides, I recall your own conversation on how dragons used to exist, like legit.”

“He’s right though,” Chan butts in, lazily tugging Yugyeom’s body onto the carpet.  
“I mean think about it—“

“Oh, so you believe in dragons but not horoscopes. I see this betrayal Christopher Bang, I see it all,” Jacob draws out, crossing his arms. 

A few people switch sides and it’s chaos after that, until Jungkook yells that they should resolve the issue by playing team Smash Bros.

It’s all utterly useless in terms of volleyball but for the two hours he’s there, Minho completely forgets about the spring tournament. 

In the end, the dragons-were-real team wins and it’s only when everyone is starting to leave is when he remembers what he was here for.

“W-Wait, before you guys go,” he starts, all attention on him. Chan tilts his head to the side, listening with intent.

“The only reason we came here was so I can get advice on how to not be super anxious for the next game.” He pauses to catch up with his mind. “‘Cause it’s been screwing with me for a while.”

And in that moment, Jungkook flashed him a smile and said,

“Well it’s natural to be anxious before a match. I’m always anxious because, well, I still got issues. But really, it’s because your brain is asking if you need a reason to not want to lose? And besides—“

Minho and Jisung come closer to the door where Jungkook stands now. The dim light closes behind him, giving him an angelic affect.

“—do you have a reason to give up now?”

No, Minho thought, glancing at Jisung, who was radiating pure amazement. I really don’t.

——

25-23.

Wolves-Hornets.

They won.

Minho stares at the bright lights of the stadium as he lies on the floor, in his own world.

All he can hear is the drumming of his heart and his gasping breath. He’s vaguely aware of the tingling in his arms and eyes, but it’s not long before he’s being pulled up by a pair of arms, equally elated. His eyes focus and shift throughout the scene.

Felix is crying against Jeongin, who’s also sobbing loudly. They’re both being bear hugged by Chan, and, wait they’re all crying aren’t they.

Hyunjin has lifted Changbin in his shoulders as the shorter shrieks. Woojin spins Seungmin around Coach Sungjin, all three whooping with laughter.

Minho holds both of Jisung’s hands as he finally locks gazes on him. Jisung’s eyes sparkle with fresh tears and Minho thinks everything will be okay.

They both hug each other tightly and they both start sobbing.

Yeah, everything’s gonna be fine

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna end it off with a sweeter ending, but I feel like the point of the story would be ruined. After all, it’s mundane, it’s literally in the title. Slice of life and what not.


End file.
